This invention relates to an apparatus and method to easily install and adjust a dock at a lake or pond.
When a dock is installed at a lake or pond it is always very frustrating to insure that the dock will be easy to install and remain level and stable. The problem is sometimes resolved through the use of a compromise as to either the docks being stable or uniformly and consistently level. The material used for the supports is very important. Many of the prior art rely on wooden supports such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,881. The problem with wood is that it will rot and deteriorate with time. Also wood tends to swell and become extremely heavy and difficult to handle after it has been in the water for a season. In addition the wood becomes slippery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,493 shows a very complicated approach to secure the post to the dock without the ability to adjust for changes in water level or variations in the water bottom. Another alternative would be the use of metal posts. A truly adjustable jack mechanism that is made of metal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,665, however it would be adjustable only over a limited range and is not practical for use in water to support a dock due to the complex component pans and likelihood of rusting in position.
The short coming of most materials is that they either rust, rot or deteriorate in some manner. Where material is used that will not deteriorate rapidly such as pressure treated wood there are environmental concerns.
These prior solutions fail to fully address the problem of providing an apparatus in order that the dock may be easily installed as a level and stable unit and remain so. These solutions provide a means that gives support but fails to provide a means for easy adjustment. My invention specifically deals with a support that is easily adjustable and will insure that the dock will remain level and stable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for supporting a docket that is both easy to install and easy to adjust.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for easily installing a dock in order that the dock will be stable.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the time required to install a dock.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.